Extended Ending of The Evil Within
by OutsiderRushheart
Summary: The way I think "The Evil Within" should have ended. A slighty One-Shot.


**Jake's POV**

"Oh… Hayley muttered looking down at the orange pill in her fingers. "What's this for?" She glanced uneasily at Felix.

"Just eat it, and you'll feel better," I assured her and Felix. He shrugged, quickly tossing the pill into his mouth.

Felix cringed slightly, "It tastes kindda weird…"

"Sorry about that," Mr. Stockley nodded slowly.

Hayley still was looking at it strangely. I gave a small sigh kneeling down next to her, "It's best for you right now…I promise it'll be alright; so just eat it, okay?"

Hayley closed her eyes, considering what I had told her, and then hastily ate the pill. I gave a small smile that quickly faded when I caught sight of an unconscious Felix. Panic began to take over me as Hayley began to drift off as well.

I turned my head to face Mr. Stockley. "What's wrong? Were we too late?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry; they'll be better by tomorrow."

Relief flooded through me. As I went to stand up a sudden pain began to sting all over.

"Jake are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess it's just from fighting Hayley and Felix."

Mr. Stockley gave a half smile, "If you're sure; then help me get these to back to headquarters."

**Hayley's POV**

My head was pounding and the world was spinning.

_What is this pill doing to me?_

I wanted to scream the question for all to hear, but my voice just didn't seem to come. I can't believe Jake and Mr. Stockley would give me such a horrible thing!

_No, no, no! Hayley listen to your self? This is obviously the antidote! Besides, Mr. Stockley would never give Felix and me something dangerous! Plus, Jake promised it would be okay._

I slowly excelled, letting the pill's serum drown me in darkness.

****In the Troop's informatory****

I knew I was awake, but I wasn't really ready to open my eyes. Why? Well, I don't usually like to admit it; but I think I'm coming down with a fever… I assume it's a side affect from the pills, but at least they worked; huh, I don't feel like dumping buckets if sprinkles over my head anymore. Plus, I'm listening in on a very, uh 'interesting' conversation as people would say it.

"Thanks," I heard Jake sigh taking something.

"No problem… sorry about whacking you in the back of your head with a metal ladle," I heard Felix respond sheepishly.

"It's fine, remember you and Hayley were influenced by the venom…"He trailed of slightly near the end as if he wished it hadn't been caused by the venom at all.

"Jake? You okay?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine."

Felix must have left after that because it got silent all of a sudden. I lied there for a while thinking about things. Right here and now did it occur to me how many times Jake saved me and Felix from near death no matter what may happen to him.

I mean, like with what happened today; No matter how much Felix and I tried to keep him away, Jake kept coming back. Also, with the Wraith! He was the only one who could snap me, Felix, and that guy Critter from the trance. It also came across my mind that maybe it was just hearing Jake's voice was what snapped me out of it.

_No way! That means I would like Jake…_

I blinked my eyes open. I turned my head to where Jake and Felix's voices had come from. Instantly I saw Jake sitting down in a chair next to my bed holding an ice pack on the back of his head.

"Oh! He exclaimed, "Your awake."

"Yup," I murmured uneasily.

Jake put the ice pack under his chair before glancing at me uneasily.

"You feeling okay?"

"I think I have a slight fever."

"Yeah, I think so too; you woke up two hours after Felix did."

I changed the subject after I heard that. "I'm seriously sorry."

"About what?"

"Throwing a bunch of trays at you, for trying to chuck a chair at you, for everything that happened today."

Jake shrugged, "Like I told Felix before, you were under the influence of the venom, don't blame your self."

There was a long silence before I decided I'd tell Jake a few more things…

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

I took a deep breath before continuing, "For not backing down; no matter what Felix and I did to you, you kept trying to stop us, a-and you did what ever you could to snap us out of the Wraith's trance- I paused to take breath of air before adding a little quieter, "You've saved me individually as well…"

Jake blinked down at the ground. "Name one time."

"When the Behemoth had me trapped you ignored Lance completely just to save me, and with the Gelatinous Cube, when I got swallowed; it was after a fight but you still tried to pull me out."

"But I didn't…I just got pulled in."

Ignoring him, I looked away slightly, "I've also wanted to say, I feel bad for thinking you were a slacker at troop involved things I mean. Before Jake could answer I sighed, "I know now, I had no right to think that; you're extremely dedicated to fighting monsters."

Another long silence was released between us. Jake glanced at me, and I looked back. I knew what was coming, I just didn't know it would have happened so soon. We were probably three inches apart when Felix walked in.

"Ack! Oops! Wrong time to walk in? Sorry…"He apologized uneasily.

"Yeah, how about you wait by Troop Grid?" Jake suggested.

"Right."

Something inside me was upset that Felix interrupted, even though I know it would be un-healthy for my friendship with Jake to make-out this early. He turned back to me with a small smile, "see you later then?'

I smiled back, "Sure."


End file.
